


The Weirdest Abstract Holiday

by Chasyn



Series: Bungalow Blues [21]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Sequel to POP!, Short, The drabble about bubble wrap, This Is STUPID, Weird Holiday, Zach doesn't get it, but fun!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Zach didn't understand. He just didn't understand. He didn't get it and he was certain he never would. He wasn't even sure he really wanted to get it.





	The Weirdest Abstract Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [POP!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495719) by [Chasyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn). 



> Something I've been trying to scribble since Monday! Ugh! But then Kingdom Hearts 3 got in the way! Cuz I'm old enough to remember when the first one came out. XD And I played it! And it was one of my all time favorite games! So yeah. Me and the bros have been waiting for this game for like 13 years. And we got to pick them up early Monday night. So yep. This only got finished today because my PS4 was overheating and it needed a break.

Zach didn't understand. He just didn't understand. He didn't get it and he was certain he never would. He wasn't even sure he really wanted to get it.

It had started like a normal day. Zach had hopped into his jeep and drove to the T-Rexy enclosure. He was scheduled to work with Rexy that day. But just as he was pulling into his parking spot, the song on the radio ended and a voice came on.

"Gooooood morning all you early park goers and workers. Thanks for tuning into 109.3, the JW Liiiiive Radio. This is Gallimimus Galvin in the middle of another hour of non-stop music, Triceratops Tracy will be up next with some special announcements about the park today. But in the mean time, do you know what today is?" There was a distinct popping sound. "That's right! It's National Bubble Wrap Day! Isn't life just great? With everything going on in the world, we can have a day devoted to..." There were a few more pops. "... this weird packing supply! Alright, there's another song to get your day started..."

Zach switched off the car and leaned back in his seat. That was random. National Bubble Wrap Day. That was a thing? He remembered a few months back, when he came home to his much older boyfriend popping bubble wrap in the middle of the day, and acting like it was the most fun thing in the world to be doing on his day off. He opened the door and got out of his jeep. And as he shut the door, he idly wondered if said boyfriend knew it was bubble wrap day.

Zach contemplated this as he headed inside the building. As he went about his day, during his breaks between working with Rexy, Zach continued to think on it. He was certain Owen didn't know. Because if his goofy boyfriend knew there was a day to celebrate bubble wrap... Zach was sure he'd make them actually celebrate it. Though... Zach pondered how exactly they'd celebrate bubble wrap day.

Probably with bubble wrap. Yeah, he needed to get his hands on a lot of bubble wrap! On his break, Zach made a couple of phone calls, under the guise of needing the packing material for just that. Packing up some antique coffee cups for shipping. It was a lie, of course, but silly and inconsequential. Lowery had a roll in control and Zach could come get it whenever. Zach hung up with a smile on his face. Just wait until Owen got home! He'd be so surprised!

Zach hurried through the rest of his shift with Rexy. He wasn't distracted, of course. He kept his full attention on the giant monster lizard that could eat everyone in a split second if she wanted to. But just as soon as he was through, he was rushing out with barely a goodbye to his colleagues. He was in his jeep and halfway to control before anyone realized he'd even left. Then he barely spared a second for Lowery, who was suspicious of Zach's rush. But Zach just grabbed the roll of bubble wrap and smiled and waved and ran out the door. Then he sped home, weaving through the jungle faster than he should. But Owen got off at the same time as him. And could be home any moment. Though Zach knew from experience, that Owen never actually left when he was supposed to. He was either taking too long saying goodnight to the girls or playing practical jokes on the staff or getting a drink with Barry.

Zach pulled to a stop in front of the bungalow and jumped out. He grabbed the bubble wrap and ran inside. Once inside, he paused. He glanced down at the roll in his hand. Exactly how was he going to do this? He really didn't have a plan past getting bubble wrap. Zach bit his lip and glanced around their tiny home. But for all he knew, Owen was on his way. So he didn't really have time to plan. He just had to do something! Zach grabbed scissors and tape from the kitchen and started cutting pieces of bubble wrap, being careful not to pop the bubbles. He needed to leave all the bubbles intact for Owen.

15 minutes later, Zach heard Owen's jeep pull up. He peered out the window and smiled as he saw his boyfriend walking towards the door. Zach threw the empty cardboard roll tube away. Then he stood in the center of the room and waited. The moment the door opened, Zach threw up his arms, "Happy Bubble Wrap Day!" He shouted.

Owen stood, practically paralyzed in the doorway. His eyes were wide and he looked equal parts shocked, scared, and surprised by Zach's outburst. Then he slowly blinked and looked around the room. The few pieces of furniture around the place was covered with bubble wrap. The kitchen counter, the front of the small fridge, the microwave, the TV, the small coffee table, and there was even a small piece thrown over the back of the couch like a throw blanket.

Zach smiled as he followed Owen's gaze. "I ran out." He said, scratching at the back of his neck.

"You bought bubble wrap..." Owen said slowly. "For... bubble wrap day?"

Zach shook his head. "I stole bubble wrap." He clarified. "From Lowery. And yep." He nodded, still smiling "That radio guy this morning said it was National Bubble Wrap Day today!"

Owen smiled lopsidedly. He reached out and pulled Zach against him in a hug. "I love you." He whispered. Then pressed a quick kiss to his cheek as he pulled away. "Thanks for trying." He said. "I really appreciate it." Owen stressed the words. "But." He tiled his head and shrugged a bit. "It's just not the same." He turned and headed for their small kitchen. He peeled off the bubble wrap from the counter and started balling it up.

Zach stared at him, his mouth hanging open. He watched as Owen threw the bubble wrap in the trash can and preceded to do that with the rest of the bubble wrap around the kitchen. Then moving out and throwing away all of it from the living room and bedroom as well. "It's not the same." Zach repeated. "Because... it didn't... come in the mail?"

Owen popped his head out of the bedroom and nodded. "Yep." He said. "Now you get it."

But Zach didn't get it. And he wasn't really sure he wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy National Bubble Wrap Day! Which was actually Monday, January 28th, according to the radio that morning while I was on my way to work. I did not confirm this. I just started scribbling something. 8D


End file.
